Mons†er (song)
Mons†er is a song written by Lady Gaga with Space Cowboy and RedOne around March 2009 for The Fame Monster. The song represents the "Fear of Sex Monster" as every songs from the album refer to one or more monsters in the lyrics. The song was released on Rock Band 2 along with Just Dance, Poker Face, Bad Romance on 18 March, 2010. DJ Chew Fu is currently working on the first official remix. Lady GaGa confirmed it as the sixth single (fourth worldwide single) off The Fame Monster. Background Lady Gaga described the song as the first for the second album and the inspiration theme also during an interview with Nova radio in 2010. The song use the main part of the "Pop Ate My Heart" interlude used in 2009 during her live performances : "'He''' ate my heart/ He a-a-ate my heart"'''. Gaga makes a small self-reference to her song "Just Dance" in her lyrics when she's singing "I wanna just dance but he took me home instead". Live performances Lady Gaga performs this song on The Monster Ball Tour dressed in a Monster outfit during the first version of the tour. On The Oprah Winfrey Show, she performed a medley of Monster/Bad Romance and Speechless. Lyrics Don’t call me Gaga I’ve never seen one like that before Don’t look at me like that You amaze me He ate my heart He a-a-ate my heart (You little monster) He ate my heart He a-a-ate my heart out (You amaze me) He ate my heart He a-a-ate my heart He ate my heart He a-a-ate my heart out (You little boy) Look at him Look at me That boy is bad and honestly He’s a wolf in disguise But I can’t stop staring in those evil eyes I asked my girlfriend if she’d seen you 'round before She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby We might’ve fucked not really sure, don’t quite recall But, something tells me that I’ve seen him, yeah That boy is a monster, M-M-M-Monster That boy is a monster, M-M-M-Monster That boy is a monster, M-M-M-Monster That boy is a monster, Er-er-er-er He ate my heart (I love that girl) He ate my heart (wanna talk to her, she’s hot as hell) He ate my heart (I love that girl) He ate my heart (wanna talk to her, she’s hot as hell) He licked his lips Said to me, "Girl you look good enough to eat" Put his arms around me Said, "Boy, now get your paws right off me" I asked my girlfriend if she’d seen you 'round before She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby We might’ve fucked not really sure, don’t quite recall, (Oh yeah) But, something tells me that I’ve seen him, yeah That boy is a monster, M-M-M-Monster (Could I love him?) That boy is a monster, M-M-M-Monster (Could I love him?) That boy is a monster, M-M-M-Monster (Could I love him?) That boy is a monster, Er-er-er-er He ate my heart (I love that girl) He ate my heart (wanna talk to her, she’s hot as hell) He ate my heart (I love that girl) He ate my heart (wanna talk to her, she’s hot as hell) He ate my heart He a-a-ate my heart Instead he’s the monster in my bed He ate my heart He a-a-ate my heart Instead he’s the monster in my bed I wanna Just Dance but he took me home instead Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed We french kissed on a subway train He tore my clothes right off He ate my heart then he ate my brain Uh-oh Uh-oh (I love that girl) (Wanna talk to her, she’s hot as hell) He ate my heart He a-a-ate my heart (I love that girl) He ate my heart (wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell) That boy is a monster, M-M-M-Monster (Could I love him?) That boy is a monster, M-M-M-Monster (Could I love him?) That boy is a monster, M-M-M-Monster (Could I love him?) That boy is a monster, Er-er-er-er That boy is a monster, (He ate my heart) M-M-M-Monster (Could I love him?) That boy is a monster, (He ate my heart) M-M-M-Monster (Could I love him?) That boy is a monster, M-M-M-Monster (Could I love him?) That boy is a monster, Er-er-er-er